The 67th Hunger Games: The Fight to Return Home
by ajt1441
Summary: In the 67th Hunger Games, the tributes fight for the one thing that truly matters: getting home. Alliances and characters will be tested as the tributes question what they will do to get home.
1. The Tributes

**Welcome, just want to thank everyone who clicked on this for reading. This is my first fan-fic so it's probably not the best. Any reviews or rating would be greatly appreciated. If you like a character let me know, it might help them get farther or even win. **

**I'm not that big into reaping ceremonies, so here's a list of the tributes with ages. The next chapter will skip right into the train rides. Thanks! **

Noble (D1 M 18)

Eminence (D1 F 18)

Tiberius (D2 M 17)

Aurelia (D2 F 18)

Aclinear (D3 M 16)

Anabyte (D3 F 12)

Parore (D4 M 17)

Arowana (D4 F 16)

Nudic (D6 M 13)

Delphine (D5 F 17)

Blaze (D6 M 15)

Pakalolo (D6 F 14)

Bartek (D7 M 18)

Willow (D7 F 16)

Jesse (D8 M 15)

Dyna (D8 F 14)

Bulgur (D9 M 15)

Semolina (D9 F 14)

Aragli (D10 M 15)

Cimarron (D10 F 16)

Illuvatar (D11 M 17)

Sepal (D11 F 13)

Auger (D12 M 15)

Scoria (D12 F 15)


	2. The Train Rides

**Aclinear (D3 M 16)**

I step onto the tribute train that will take me to the Capital. It will only be a few short weeks until I am back on this train returning to home—returning as a victor.

I have been mentally training myself for the Hunger Games since I can remember. Going over stats and running numbers on past games has been my life. I can name you ever Victor and tribute to ever enter the games and how each of them died or won. I am a true student of the game ready to demonstrate my mastery to Panem. I know the best strategy for winning in the games and no one else can get in my way. I have trained with the best weaponry, spears and short swords, the most common weapons of victors, and have studied survival skills in past arenas. I will the hunger games, no one can get in my way.

My train of thought is broken by the cheers behind me. I glance back as the door closes behind me, cutting off my view from District 3. I walk into the television room of the train. My district escort and mentors are sitting there looking at me anxiously. Can you blame them? My sniveling, sorry excuse for a district partner is sobbing on the other side of the room, curled up into a ball. I'm already playing her bloodbath death in my head. She will be easy target.

In past years, victors are usually ferocious or personable. Being from District 3, we are not known to be either. Given my stature, I have decided to seem to be a nice person, when I know that I can truly be as ruthless as anyone from District 2. I walk over to console the pathetic excuse for a tribute that I will call my district partner.

"Hi, my name's Aclinear," I manage to spit out without laughing at my false sincerity, "you're Anabyte, right?"

"Y…Y…Yeah." Wow this girl is utterly useless.

"I just wanted you to know that I want to work with you so that we can make sure one of us comes back home. Does that sound like a plan to you?" This part of my plan isn't a façade. If this little 12 year old survives the bloodbath, she could be useful. Surprising things have happened over the years because of younger kids who have survived the bloodbath. They often stay out of the way of direct combat, employing either snares or poison to pick off the older, more physical tributes. Being from District 3, Anabyte could prove to be very resourceful and deadly in the arena.

My half-hearted attempt to make an ally is abruptly cut short as the announcer flickers onto the screen. It doesn't concern me what his name is, or what any Capitalian's name is. The only thing that matters is my competition. After a brief spiel about how this should be the best Hunger Games in history and general excitement from the simple minded Capitalians, District 1 flashes across the screen.

Two 18 year olds volunteer. No surprise there. The girl, as always is the case in District 1, is absolutely stunning. The boy seems to be more plain but not less deadly. I will be sure to look out for them in the arena. I catch their names, Noble and Eminence, before the screen switches to District 2. Two more volunteers, and they look more deadly than 1. I laugh to myself as they come on stage, looking as much as half-wits as ever. Although they have the most victors, District 2 is by far the stupidest District. They train their entire lives, building muscle for combat. Too bad they will never live long enough to fight me.

I pay little attention to District 3, I was there. I know how I seemed to be comforting to Anabyte and strong and confident on stage. You would never know I rehearsed my walk for hours.

District 4 pops up. More Careers. Younger than usual, only 16 and 17, but I will keep my eye on them.

Nothing of interest happens during the rest of the reapings. As more and more tributes are announced, I realize how old everyone is. The average tribute age is just under 16, almost a full year above average. It only takes the announcer another 10 minutes to point out it out. No surprise. I turn my attentionback to my wretched district partner as the train continues to lurch forwards.

**Arowana (D4 F 16)**

"So what do you think of everyone?"

My mind snaps back into focus as I peer around the room. Everyone is looking at me expectantly. "I think the alliance will be as strong as ever, it should be a good games." I sit back as everyone sighs around me. No one wants to be associated with the Career that won't join the alliance. Looking at everyone from Districts 1, 2, and 4, they all are intimidating. I am the youngest by far and probably the most inexperienced. I know that Parore and I didn't volunteer like the rest of the Careers, but he has at least trained. I have never stepped foot inside a training center, needing to work for a living. I dive for clams in along the seashore. Although I haven't properly trained for the games, I know that I could at least stand a chance.

"A good game for sure," I say as I head back to my bedroom.

**Sepal (D11 F 13)**

Why, why is this happening to me? First my sister, and now me. Why is my family cursed with being in the Hunger Games?

I pull my blankets higher to hide my tears as I hear a knock on my door. I peek my head out as Illuvatar sticks his head in the door.

"Are you alright Sepal"

"I guess so", I murmur back as he sits down at the foot of my bed, "I just don't understand why this is happening to me. I just want to go home Illu, I just want to go home." He reaches out and places his hand ever so lightly on my leg as I had seen him do countless times with Flora. Before my sister went into the Games, she and Illu dated. They were inseparable before she left, before she died. He stayed in our house during the Games. We watched together as she was speared by the boy from District 2.

"I know you want to go home Sepal, and I'll try everything to get you there," he says with a look in his eyes that worries me. I know what he is thinking and I don't want him to give his life for me. I don't want him to fight my battles for me. In order to protect myself and Illuvatar, I realize I must distance myself from him during the Games.

"Thank you Illu," I say, still curled up in a ball. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Of course Sepal," he says as he leans in to give me a hug. "And remember," he whispers in my ear, "May the odds be ever in your favor".

A smile crosses my face as he leaves the room, the first time I smiled since I was reaped. It quickly vanishes as the reality of my situation creeps into my thoughts.

I toss and turn all night in a dreamless sleep, only to wake once we arrive at the Capital.


	3. Preparations and Chariot Ride

**As always, appreciate any reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**Cimarron (D10 F 16)**

"Heavens, just look at her!"

"Just…oh no, that wouldn't work"

Great. Nothing like a personal berating from random strangers to boost your teenage insecurities. I've always been picked on in school for my looks and my stylist's assistants aren't helping me. I never considered myself to be the most attractive person. The snickering girls in school never really bothered me. I've always been told that they were just jealous of me for one reason or another. Jealous of me? Of what? My hair, my looks, my sc…

"Ahhh, here she is!" my obnoxiously loud stylist bursts through the door. I just hope that the neon colors in here outfit won't be in mine. Who am I kidding? I'm district 10. I will be in an animal costume. Back home, we take wagers over which animal our tributes will be. I'll never be as glamorous as the other girls in the tribute parade.

I know that the beautiful Careers will get the sponsor gifts; the gifts that will kill me…

Zzzzip

I whip around at the sound and just stare at my costume. Through the feathers and wool, I can make out the outline of a dress. A dress? Can it be? Yes, I'm sure.

**Eminence (D1 F 18)**

I always expect makeovers to be thorough. I always looked forward to becoming the perfect version of myself. I just never thought that it would be at the Hunger Games.

As my stylist and his assistants whirl around me plucking hair and applying makeup I cannot help but think of father. He is one of the richest businessmen in District 1 and expects the most of me. It is just my father and I, no one else. He pressured me to volunteer for the games; to bring honor to the family. I've always been in the shadow of the family name. I've never been good enough for him. He thought that by having me winning the Hunger Games, I could do the best I could ever do to honor the family name.

He thinks that I have no use – 'just a pretty face' as he always said. Good for nothing except to gawk at. That's exactly what the Hunger Games are, people admiring tributes as they kill each other. Father always that that I would be the most attractive tribute ever, and when I win the game, the most attractive Victor. My family name would always be remembered and would never die. The greatest tribute ever.

In my mind resonate the words that my Mentor Cashmere said to me before she went off to find sponsors: "The Games never end. You will always be admired by someone, become someone worth looking at and you cannot lose."

I snap back to my body as my stylist steps back and admires his creation. I do admit, I look stunningly perfect.

I will give these Capital bastards, and my father, something to admire for a long time.

**Bulgur (D9 M 15)**

A loaf of bread. An f***ing loaf of bread.

Being from District 9, we obviously don't have the most glamorous costumes. As I exit the lift, I can't help but look around at the other tributes. Some look amazing, the mer-people of District 4; others, the giant flowers of District 11, look ridiculous.

District 1, as always, is covered in gems. Although they emanate light, there seems to be a shadow hovering over them as they leave for the ever hungry crowds of the Capital.

District 2 looks as fierce as they did in their reapings. Tall and confident, the boy looks out at the rest of us as he and his District partner leave. She stares only at him as if caught in her own memories. She quickly changes her demeanor as they emerge into the rambunctious crowd, ready to swallow them whole.

"See anything interesting," my district partner asks as she steps on the chariot next to me. Semolina and I had made an alliance on the train, just as I'm sure that every District pair has.

"I don't think that seeing people in costumes is a good way to judge allies," I retort.

"True, but it can't hurt to look," she says as she looks ahead to the District 7 chariot. I glance in the direction of the athletic 18 year old male, but my attention is quickly drawn to behind our chariot.

District 10 looks the best I have ever seen. Covered in different swaths of fur and skins, they look rugged yet refined. A mix between primitive and sophisticated, they could be primeval hunters in the wild or Capitalians at a party.

As our chariots jerks forward, I look to Semolina as we near the end of the tunnel. I offer my hand to her but she shakes her head.

"Don't want to be too obvious, do we?"

I guess she's right, there's no sense in showing our hands too early. As we enter the blinding light for the first time in a while, I look around at the crowd. The cheers are deafening as we travel down the parade route. I can't imagine being from one of the more popular Districts.

**Nudic (D5 M 13)**

I cling to our chariot as it comes to an abrupt stop in front of the President's stand.

The speech is basically the same year after year, so I take a moment to glance at Delphine. She can win this, I know she can. I may not be as strong or quick or athletic as some of these other people, but I know that I can win.

I do not know how, but I will win.


	4. The Training Center Part 1

**Tiberius (D2 M 17)**

After several long minutes of fighting, both me and my opponent are looking to end this quickly. We circle each other looking for weapons to use. My long sword and his spear have both been broken. He rushes at me and swings at my face. I intercept his arm and bring my elbow down hard on his forearm. It snaps. My fist finally makes contact as I throw a right upper-cut. My opponent stumbles to the ground as I jump on top of him. My hands clasp his neck and I feel his breath flee from his body.

"Stop! STOP!" Vitruvius yells as he runs towards us. He takes my hands of Claudius' neck. What a pathetic excuse for a soon-to-be District tribute. This 18 year old wouldn't stand a chance in the Games. And he won't.

My hand flies from my belt to his chest and…

My dream is interrupted by knocking on my bedroom door."Time to get up," Vitruvius yells to me. He hasn't look at me the same since the Volunteer Games. Not since I earned my spot as a tribute.

In District 2 we have to win our spot as tribute. The boys and girls who have trained at the Academy have annual contest to see who will represent our District and will probably return home as a Victor. All of Panem expects District 2 to have the best tributes, so we take it upon ourselves to find out who the best in District 2 is. Normally, only 18 year olds enter the tournament, they have the most training and stand the best chance in the Arena. I entered the tournament to prove that I would be ready next year. Only, when I saw how pathetic the 18 year olds were this year, I decided that I would win this year. And I did.

I get dressed in my training outfit and head out to the lift. I don't bother sitting down because I know that my mentors will try everything to bring Aurelia back home. I know that she wouldn't hesitate before slitting my throat in my sleep. The Career alliance will sure be interesting will the two most deadly tributes opposed to each other.

I snatch a piece of toast and put it in my mouth as I wait for the lift. I can't stand to look at anyone as I head down the lift, I feel three pairs of eyes boring holes into the back of my head. I cannot wait until I can get my hands on some weapons, let loose some of this anxiety.

Although I know no one in my District will be rooting for me to return home, I will. I know I will and I'll do it with the most kills. I know I already have one more than everyone else.

**Willow (D7 F 17) **

I stride out of the lift as it comes to a stop. As me and Bartek exit, I see everyone turn their heads and stare at us. I don't blame them. Bartek and I could easily be Careers because of our age and athletic abilities. Working in the forests from a young age we have both built lean and strong muscles. Neither one of us has any intention of forming an alliance with the Careers though, we want to take them down. So long as a non-Career can win these Games, I will rest easy. I wouldn't mind if it were me either.

We sit down as the Head Trainer gives a speech. We must not fight with each other and there are some compulsory stations, but for the most part, we are allowed to go to any station we want. We have two days before we are evaluated by the Gamemakers. As she finishes her speech, I cannot wait to go the ax throwing station.

I know that a strategy of some Victors has been to act weak in training and then surprise everyone in the Arena. I know that wouldn't work for me, I'm too good, I think as I hit a dummy in the head with my ax. I look around as the other tributes look at me. They really shouldn't be surprised; what would they expect from a District 7 tribute. I'm actually surprised that Bartek isn't next to me training. I see him talking to the District 11 boy by the weights. That actually makes sense, Bartek has been lifting heavy pieces of wood since he was little. From the looks of it, the boy from District 11 lifts a lot too. With his deep olive complexion and his fit build, I can see know that he will be an excellent ally to take down the Careers.

**Nobel (D1 M 18)**

I watch as the District 7 girl joins her partner and the boy from 11. It looks like the Careers will have some tough competition this year with some older tributes. Those three seem to be a close knit group. Of course the Careers will stick together as usual, and that's what concerns me. I can be a Career, I've trained my life for this is the most prestigious Training Center in District 1. Training has been my life, I lived in the training center. My parents were too poor by District 1 standards to pay for the costs of the Training Center, so I helped out as much as I could. The head trainer, Glisten, had always been nice enough to let me work as a custodian in the Center and sleep in the basement. It was never the most luxurious life, but I trained and that's all that mattered.

The social hierarchy of District 1 does not allow for much movement. The poor remain poor, and the rich get richer. The only way I ever saw to get my family out of the mines and factories was to be a Hunger Games Victor. The training centers charge such exorbitant prices that only the rich kids can afford to enroll. Except me, I'm going to be the one that can get the money to help my family.

My mind snaps back to the Training Center, the official one in the Capital, as Tiberius leans close to me and snickers, "Here come the fake Careers." I turn around as I see the pair of tributes from District 4 walk up to us.

"Are we good?" asks the boy, I think his name is Parore. I turn to Tiberius and Emi as I nod. They do the same. They join us. After introductions are made, Arowana moves closer to Aurelia, who does not seem to be very talkative.

As a group we decide to split up to cover more ground and intimidate more tributes. The girls head over to the archery station and I just sit back as Tiberius and Parore debate over which station to go to. Staying out of the line of fire, I decide to take a look around the Training Center to see how the rest of the tributes are doing.

I see the girl from 12 and the boy from 6 attempting to build a fire. They seem to be avoiding each other as much as possible. The girls from 3 and 8 are at the edible plant station and seem to be making small talk. The boy from 3 stops making snares and looks around the room. We make eye contact for a split second. He nods his head and then quickly gets back to work. As the head training makes the announcement for lunch, I'm glad that Parore and Tiberius finally shut up.

The rest of the day seems to fly by as we spend the majority of it hacking dummies with swords and throwing spears at targets. As me and Emi head to the lift, we compare notes about the other tributes.

"District 2 seems to be strong, but I don't trust them"

"Me neither," she responds, "but I don't think that we'll be able to get much help from 4. Arowana seems to be strong, but Parore seems utterly useless."

"And the others?"

"The pair from 7 and the boy from 11 will be difficult to take down. Other than them, I don't see anyone else that could be a threat." That's the same cocky Emi that I knew back at the Training Center. Of course, back then, she wouldn't dare look or even talk to me, the lowly janitor. I understand that.

"Yeah, we just need to get through them and 2, and then we should be good."

"We?" she asks. To which I just raise my eyebrows. "Just kidding, of course. Final two?" she asks as she offers her hand out to me.

I shake it as the lift returns back to our floor.


	5. The Training Center Part 2 and Scores

**Just writing before the chapter to see how people are doing. I have no idea what to expect for numbers of people reading or reviewing. Haven't gotten a single review yet. I just want to hear from people to know what they think/who they like. I have in mind who I want to go far, but I have no idea who the winner is going to be. I also have some ideas who will be bloodbath victims. If you really like a tribute, let me know. They might just live a little bit longer or even win. And as always, thanks for reading!**

**Jessephus (D8 M 13)**

The second day of training isn't going much better than the first. The only weapons that I can even come close to using are the throwing knives and I'm not even that good at it. I was at the station with the girl from District 2 and watched in awe as she had a fatal throw every time.

I quickly gave up on trying to be deadly and focused on trying to stay alive. The survival stations seem to be more my suit. I breeze through the edible berries and fire making station. I guess that I have something I could use to get a decent training score. I know I will be on the lower end of the scores; my goal is not to be the lowest.

The only part of training that I can't seem to be working on is making allies. My District partner Dyna doesn't seem to be interested at all in making an alliance with me. I know that she's only 14 but she thinks that I'm too young to be any threat in the Arena. If a 14 year old thinks that, I can only imagine what the older kids think. I haven't even thought about talking to the Careers or the group from District 7. I know that they would just laugh at me. I don't want to be memorable; I want to fly under the radar and make it far. The chances of me killing anyone is so low that I probably won't win. Probably doesn't mean won't.

Some younger kids have done well by just hiding. It might actually be a good thing that no one seems to notice me.

**Scoria (D12 F 15)**

I push past some younger kid on my way to the archery station. I found that I'm not too bad of a shot. I think I'm going to show it to the Gamemakes in my private session. I remember what day it is, and then realize that my session is later today. I rush to get to the archery station one last time before the private session.

…

It's been several hours since we were lead into the waiting room. I will be the last person to enter the room and I'll be sure to give them something to remember. After the girl from 4 went into her private session, the pair from 7 began talking about a plan to take down the Careers. They gave their word that they would do anything in the Arena to take down the pack. The boy from 11 stood up and agreed with them. The rest of us just looked at them with wide eyes as they finished their speech.

One by one, the rest of us filed into the room. Just as the girl from 11 goes in I turned to Auger, "What did you think of that speech?"

"I mean, their intentions sound good and all, but can we even trust them?"

"I don't think so. Did you notice that they didn't even say they wouldn't hunt us down. They just focused on how their main goal is to take down the Careers, they never said they wouldn't hurt us. Wouldn't kill us."

"I guess you're right, but who can you really trust," he says as he leaves for his private training session. His final words swimming in my head until I'm finally called in.

I walk into the training room for my private session. I look up at the Gamemakers as they sit slumped down in their seats. I can smell the alcohol from down here. I walk over to the archery station with Auger's words still ringing in my head. I'm focused on his words as I draw my first arrow back to shoot. My first arrow barely misses the chest of the dummy and hits the left shoulder.

I look up at the Gamemakers for the first time and realize that only a few are actually watching me. I don't know if this is because they are all too drunk to care or are unimpressed by my first attempt.

I decide to spice up my routine and head to the climbing station with my archery gear. I climb up the ropes in no time, pausing every 30 feet or so firing off an arrow or two. I manage to hit a target each time. When I get to the top of course I manage to hit every target at the archery station. Only one or two of the shots are actually fatal. Oh well.

I'm dismissed from my session and head up to the District 12 floor. Auger's words still ring in my ears as I walk through the doors.

**Parore (D4 M 17)**

I'm sitting in the television room of the District 4 floor waiting for the Training Scores to pop up on the screen. I glance at Arowana on the other side of the room.

She does whatever I tell her. Our plan, or should I say my plan, for winning the Games is completely foolproof. We will both work together and take down the other Careers, starting with Tiberius. One bit of information she has given me is that she hates the rest of the Careers as much as I do. That's good. We both know that we have to work with them to survive or be hunted down by them.

"…and here are the Training Scores for this year's tributes," the television booms, "From District 1, Nobel, with a score of 10." Good for Nobel, he really deserved that score. He seems like a nice enough kid. It really is a shame that he's here for the Games.

"…also from District 1, Eminence, with a score of 9," I knew that she was holding something back during training. I now know she's dangerous, I just don't know with what.

"Moving on to District 2. Tiberius, with a score of 11." Impressive, I knew he was deadly; I just have to make sure to kill him a the right time. My best bet is to make sure that District 1 is on my side and we can take down District 2 together.

"…Aurelia, with a score of 10." I'm not surprised. District 2 always runs the Career pack because of their high Training Scores and the kill count that they rack up during the games. I'm going to make sure that people remember this year as the year that District 4 made an impact.

I go through my game plan in my head as the pair from 3 flashes up on the screen. The boy gets a 5, he always looked too full of himself, and the girl gets a 7, nothing too impressive but still decent.

Personally, I'm hoping for a nine. A score to earn the respect of the Careers but not seem so deadly. They and the rest of Panem all think that the District 4 tributes just help the rest of the Careers win. Except this year.

"..and now moving on to District 4. Arowana, with a score of … 10." What! She got a 10! My plan was to have both of us get a 9 so that we didn't seem too threatening to the rest of the Careers. All eyes in the room quickly turn to her. She just sits is her chair with her knees tucked in to her chin with a smirk on her face. That smirk says it all, she never had any intention of going along with my plan. She never wanted to work with me or with the Careers. My whole plan is now blown up, I have to make a whole new one in just a day.

My new plan will hinge on what my training score is. I sit on the edge of my seat as the announcer starts, "Parore, with a score of … 7". That's not good that's not good at all. That could be a score that could get me kicked out of the Careers. I thought my spear throwing would be good enough, I guess it wasn't. My head is spinning. As I get up to go back to my room, I look over my shoulder. Arowana still has the same smirk on her face.

She exhales from her nose, mocking me.

**Aclinear (D3 M 16)**

I snicker to myself as I watch the end of the show. The Training Scores were just revealed. There were a few surprises. Mine wasn't of course. I knew that being extremely proficient in poisonous berries and traps would get me a 5. That's exactly what I wanted; people shouldn't write me off, but I'm not an immediate threat. And I'm not. I don't plan on actually killing anyone until the third or fourth day. That's when I'll kill whatever ally I have by then or the first younger tribute I come across.

I laughed out loud when the boy from 4 got a 7. Even little Anabyte got a 7. She let out a giggle when she saw the score too. Everyone knows that he and the boy from 2 will fight at some point. I'm betting it's going to take two or three days max until that alliance crumbles.

As expected, everyone except the Careers got a score between 3 and 7. Of course the other major alliance, the pair from 7 an the boy from 11, got a 9 and two 10s.

My plan is going along perfectly, I just need to nail my interview tomorrow and then everything will be in place.


	6. The Interviews

**I'm trying to get through as much of the story as I can before I head back to school. Just one more chapter before the Games actually start. Let me know what you are thinking so far, any feedback is appreciated. And as always, thanks for reading!**

**Illuvatar (D11 M 17)**

This outfit makes me look more ridiculous than my parade outfit. I would rather be the giant flowers I was before than dressed up in this suit.

With my dark skin and this material that looks that wood, I look like a giant moving tree. Sepal doesn't look much better in her outfit either. As we step out into the waiting area with the rest of the tributes, all I can see can is a wave of different colors. There are colors that I have never seen before: the vibrant reds and the deep blues that could only be artificial. Nothing here is natural; nothing at all.

I stand in the back of the line of tributes with the rest of the lower districts. It is more quiet back here than up front. All the tributes are quiet, only the stylists and stage hands buzz around us.

"Wow, they just looking amazing, don't they?"

I look to where Sepal is indicating and see the tributes from District 1moving to the front of the line. Clad in gold in silver, they complement each other in a rather impressive way. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that, but at least it's better than what I'm wearing now.

"It does matter what they wear out here," I whisper to her, "it just matters what they do in the Arena. You should know that"

"I know, it's just that he looks like … like him."

I know who she's talking about. I saw the similarities right away. That's when I knew I had to take the Careers down. Take them down for her; for both of them.

I glance and Bartek and Willow as they take their place in line ahead of me. I know that we can take down the Careers, I just don't what will happen after that. I know that the two of them will stick together. I want to keep Sepal alive, but I don't want think about what will happen towards the end of the Games. I need a way to keep her safe and out of danger.

Out of danger of both the Careers and my alliance.

**Aurelia (D2 F 18)**

This is the part of the Games I was dreading the most. As both Eminence and Noble take the stage, all I can think about is following them. Everyone knows that District 1 has the perfect tributes. They are trained for more than just fighting like we are in 2. They might have a more complete training, but District 2 has the most victors.

This year will be the same. I will show all of Panem how deadly we can be in District 2. I will come back a Victor. Everyone knew in District 2 knew that this was the year that we would for sure have a Victor. Everyone knows that I am the most ruthless girl in District 2. I will follow in the steps of our greatest Victors. I just have to get through the bastard Tiberius and the rest of these fools. It would have been easier with the two of us…

"District 2, female. Get ready. 3…2…1... and you're on."

I walk out onto the stage as the crowd stands up in applause.

"Welcome, welcome Aurelia. And how are you today," Caesar says as he gestures for me to take a seat.

"I'm fine Caesar, a little anxious, but good"

"And what are you anxious for?"

"Why the Games of course, I just want to ensure that I do my best in the Games. I feel that people are expecting a lot from me this year."

"Who is expecting you to win from home? Your family? A special someone?"

"No, there's no one who's expecting me anymore," I say as I cast my head down, trying to hide my anguish. I quickly remember the part I have to play and look up. "But that doesn't matter. I don't need anyone for me to come home"

"I guess we can all see that from your Training Score. A 10, that's quite an impressive score for anyone, even from District 2 like yourself."

"I know, I wasn't surprised though. I know my capabilities and I know what everyone else can do. It's not a surprise to me that I am better than everyone.

"Not everyone. If I remember correctly, a few tributes got a little higher or even the same score as you."

"The scores are a good indicator. They just hint at what people are capable of. I know what I can do and let me just say that some people could always score higher if they wanted to." I glance up at the monitors above the crowd. I exude confidence from every pore in my body, which just gives me enough boost to finish the interview.

"Well then, I guess we should be looking forward to seeing what your training score means when you get to the arena."

"I can't wait to show you all."

"And we can't wait to watch you," he exclaims as the crowd rises to its feet and gives me a round of applause.

I feel my façade slowly slipping away. I quickly move off stage so the cameras wouldn't follow me. When I hear Tiberius' name being called, I know that I am safe from the prying eyes of the Capital. I run to the lift, not even wanting to hear the rest of the interviews.

When the lift doors finally close, I crumble to the floor and sob uncontrollably. I never wanted to be here alone. I wanted to be here with him. He would have been my rock throughout all of this.

As I burst out onto my floor, I fall into the arms of Vitruvius. I know it he's no substitute, but he is still from home. He carries me into my bed and sits in the armchair near the door. I quickly fall into a deep sleep. As I close my eyes, I see Claudius sitting at the foot of my bed, stroking my legs and urging me to sleep.

**Bartek (D7 M 18)**

As the interviews continue, my responses keep circling in my head. All day, Willow and I have been practicing our routine. As the boy from 6 who doesn't seem to do much goes onto the stage, she turns to me.

"Make sure you remember your speech. I'll do my part, make sure you do yours."

"I'll do my best," I say to her as she is called up onto the stage.

"Welcome Willow, and how are you doing on this fine evening?" Caesar says.

"I'm actually doing horribly Caesar, but thanks for asking."

"How could you possibly feel so down on a wonderful night like this? A night where all of Panem is focused on you!"

"Well Caesar," she shoots a look in my direction, "it's just a shame that so many children will die at the hands of the Careers. Year after year, these tributes fair better than the other Districts. Let me tell you Caesar, it's just a horrible feeling knowing that one of these Districts will probably win. I cannot speak for the rest of the tributes or expect them to follow my example, but I know that I will do everything in my power to take down the Careers. I ask you, the Capital, to help me. I know that they are a beloved part of the Games for you, but I want to bring about a new era where the lower Districts win. If you help me and other tributes in these Games, I would be forever grateful."

The crowd just stares at her. No one makes a sound.

"Well, alright then, Willow. That was a very moving speech," Caesar says as he breaks the silence. "We are all looking forward to seeing you in the Hunger Games."

Without another word, Willow leaves the stage. There is no applause accompanying her departure.

In no time, I'm called onto the stage. I walk out accompanied with a round of applause; although, not as loud as with the other tributes. The crowd still seems to be in shock from Willow's speech.

"Welcome Bartek," Caesar says to me, "I hope you're feeling better than your District partner is tonight."

"Well actually, I'm not. I feel the same as her. I…I…I…"

This isn't good. This is not good. I forget what I'm supposed to say. I'm supposed to back up Willow's speech but not say the exact same thing. We want to look like a unified force in our movement to take down the Careers this year.

Suddenly I'm lying on my back, staring up at the sky. I recognize a few stars from home. I close my eyes imagining that I am home looking at the stars out my bedroom window. I can hear the gasps and shouts from the crowd but I ignore them. I just want to stay here forever. Stay in my house with my family. Pretend that I was never reaped. Forget the world where the Hunger Games exist and children can live without the fear of being sent to their death.

…

I wake up hours later in my bedroom. Except this isn't the same bedroom from my dream. I sit up and look at the walls around me. The walls of the Training Center. I walk out into the hall and heads towards Willow's room. I slowly open the door and peek my head in.

"Don't worry, I'm still awake," I hear.

"Look, before you say anything –"

"You completely let me down. Our plan won't work unless the three of us look like a unified team"

"I'm sorry, I just –"

"Don't even start with me. The brute Illuvatar was even able to speak to all of Panem. He went along with the plan. It wasn't amazing, but he at least spoke words. I'll talk you to tomorrow. Just remember, get supplies then go west."

"Ok"

"Just try to do your part next time and don't die at the Cornucopia"

"Ok, goodnight," I say as I back out of her room and head to mine.

I spend the rest of the night tossing and turning in a restless sleep.


End file.
